disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (TV series)
Aladdin is an animated television series made by Walt Disney Television which aired from 1994 to 1996, based on the original 1992 feature. Coming on the heels of the direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar, the series picked up where that installment left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, still unwed to beautiful and spunky Princess Jasmine. "Al" and Jasmine went together into peril among sorcerers, monsters, thieves, and more. Monkey sidekick Abu and the fast-talking, shape-shifting Genie came along to help, as did sassy, complaining parrot Iago, formerly Jafar’s pet but now a grudgingly good guy. Debuting simultaneously on Saturday morning and as part of the syndicated weekday Disney Afternoon, the show set a pattern for several future Disney series. Many of the films' stars provided the voices of their TV counterparts with Dan Castellaneta filling in for Robin Williams in the Genie role, as he did for The Return of Jafar. The show is now shown in reruns on Toon Disney. The Disney Channel reran the series in the late-1990s until it was replaced by their pre-teen lineup. Toon Disney aired the reruns from 1998 until it was replaced by Jetix programming in 2004. The show became popular with Arabic speaking viewers when it aired on MBC 3 dubbed in Arabic. Most, if not all of the characters, were voiced by Egyptian actors, and as a result, Egyptian Arabic was used. There are currently no plans to release the Aladdin TV series on DVD from Walt Disney Home Entertainment. To date, only a few episodes are available on the Disney Princess DVDs. Characters Main # Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) # Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) # Iago '(voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) # 'Abu (voiced by Frank Welker. Monkey friend of Aladdin) # Princess Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) # Magic Carpet (not voiced) Villains # Abis Mal (voiced by Jason Alexander): The most recurring villain. He always has a plan to rule Agrabah, usually involving a new magical item. He has an obsession of attaining the Sultan's "big hat." He is joined in the series by Harud Hazi Bin (voiced by James L. Avery, Sr.). Harud is Abis Mal's right-hand man, who often considered his boss's schemes ill-conceived. # Mechanicles (voiced by Charlie Adler): A Greek with OCD tendencies and a knack for building evil war machines, also an obsession with keeping things neat and tidy. # Mozenrath (voiced by Jonathan Brandis): A sorcerer always seeking more power. # [[Xerxes|'Xerxes']] (voiced by Frank Welker) was his familiar. # Mirage (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth): An evil cat woman intent on spreading fear and misery. # Saleen (voiced by Julie Brown): A bratty merwoman who hates not getting her way. # [[Ayam Aghoul|'Ayam Aghoul']] (voiced by Hamilton Camp): An undead ghoul, obsessed with trapping Aladdin and his friends in the Netherworld forever. # Shadow Aladdin Shadow Aladdin was created by Ayam Aghoul, he originally is a henchman of Aghoul's shadow, but when Aghoul is killed Shadow Aladdin goes off by himself. However, as he looks for a new host body, Aladdin recaptures him, but later he appears once more when Chaos summons him to try to kill Aladdin. # Caliph Kapok (voiced by Tim Curry) : A headless wizard who desires to have ultimate control over his kind hearted body. He managed to behead Aladdin once, only to be thwarted by his own game in the end. # Amin Damoola (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A clumsy thief who constantly tries to prove himself but inevitably fails. # Sootinai (voiced by Dorian Harewood): A smoke spirit that only appeared in the episode, The Vapor Chase; was originally composed of smaller spirits. When all of the spirits merge into one, they become Sootinai. Sootinai can absorb the smoke from fires, making him himself larger and more powerful. # The Al Muddy : The Al Muddy are a race of subterranean mud-monsters. # Malcho (voiced by Hector Elizondo) : Malcho is a giant flying serpent who is an enemy of Thundra and (later) Iago and Aladdin. # Aziz (voiced by Michael Bell) : Aziz was an old acquaintance of Aladdin's who, upon finding the Destiny Stone, turned into an evil creature who could use his breath to do just about anything he wanted. # Nefir Hasenuf (voiced by Rene Auberjonois) : Nefir is an imp whose greed rivals that of Iago, but unlike Iago he is not bound moral restraint. He always causes great calamity and uses his great imp ingenuity to capitalize on the needs of those involved. # Arbutus (voiced by Ron Perlman): An Artist and plant manipulator. # Chaos (voiced by Matt Frewer): A flying cat with god-like powers. # Khartoum (voiced by the late Tony Jay): An evil wizard imprisoned within his own book. His only hope of release is a magical gem called the Philosophers' Stone which consists the power of the cosmos. All he needs is someone greedy enough to create the stone and release him from his prison. It turns out, Mozenrath was that "someone" when he finds the book. After the young wizard creates the stone, Khartoum doublecrosses him and takes the stone for himself. Khartoum likes a power-hungry wizard. His name is an adaptation of the capital and second largest city of Sudan and of Khartoum State. # Dominus Tusk (voiced by Jim Cummings): A giant minotaur who served as a frequent, albeit usually minor threat, and was often quickly disposed of by Aladdin and his friends. He appeared in the episodes: Clockwork Hero, Armored and Dangerous, and While the City Snoozes (cameo). # Magma (voiced by Tone Loc): A fire elemental ifrit with the power to control Earth's temperature. Known as the Lord of Volcanoes, he is summoned by lighting the Candle of Magma. Abis Mal calls for him so he will force the Sultan to hand over Agrabah to the thief. When the Sultan refuses, Magma heats up the city ground temperature at the point that water vaporizes and wooden carts spontaneously combust. Eventually, the ifrit is defeated when he falls down a deep well. The resulting steam pressure launches him into the sun. # Ajed Al Gebraic (Voiced by the late Jonathan Harris): Genie's old master, who is very greedy. He used up all his three wishes and sold Genie to a Sorcerer for eternal life but not eternal youth. He appears in the episode "Genie Hunt" and his name is based on the math problem "Algebraic". Supporting # Sultan (voiced by Val Bettin). Jasmine's father, and the ruler of Agrabah. We learn that his nickname is Little Bobo. (As the Netherworld Turns) # Rajah (voiced by Frank Welker). Tiger friend of Princess Jasmine # The Royal Guards: Headed by the Captain of the Guard, Razoul (voiced by Jim Cummings) they double as police and soldiers for Agrabah, though Razoul remains consistently suspicious of Aladdin's intentions. Despite their supporting role, Razoul is the only Royal Guard to have a lead role, with the episode "Destiny On Fire". # Sadira (voiced by Kellie Martin) : A female streetrat who was saved by Aladdin and fell in love. Jealous of the princess, she learns the art of "Sand Magic" and uses it to try and make Aladdin love her. She eventually gives up and becomes friends with the group # Sultan Pasta Al-Dente (voiced by Stuart Pankin): Pasta is the ruler of the land of Getsistan, known throughout the Seven Deserts for their casinos. # Queen Hippsodeth (voiced by Kate Mulgrew) : Hippsodeth is the ruler of the Isle of Galifem, home of the Galifem warriors. After being defeated by the Sultan in battle, she fell in love with him. Her "right-hand woman" is Scara (voiced by Susan Tolsky), one of the Galifem warriors, a goofy, comic relief character. # Merc (voiced by Dorian Harewood) : Merc is the captain of a flying ship who appeared in two episodes: "Raiders of the Lost Shark" and "Beast or Famine." # The Mukhtar (voiced by John Kassir) : The Mukhtar is perhaps the last surviving member of the race of Mukhtars, renowned as the sworn enemies of the genies. Originally hired by one of Genie's old masters, Aged Al Gebraic, to capture Genie in "Genie Hunt," he eventually became Genie's friend following the events of "The Hunted.", where he was hired by Mozenwrath to capture Genie to steal his powers but ultimately helped Aladdin and the defeat Mozenwrath. # Eden (voiced by Debi Derryberry): Eden is a genie who became the girlfriend of Aladdin's Genie. She appeared in two episodes: "Some Enchanted Genie" and "The Book of Khartoum." # Prince Uncouthma (Voiced by Tino Insana): Uncouthma is the ruler of the barbarian land of Odiferous. He first appeared in the episode "That Stinking Feeling" as a suitor for Princess Jasmine, unaware that she was already betrothed. He went on to marry a woman named Brawnhilda (Voiced by Carol Kane) and have a son called Bud (E.G. Daily). He has a cameo in "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" in the crowd around the wedding procession path. His military chief is General Gouda (Voiced by Ron Perlman). # Thundra (Voiced by Candi Milo): Thundra, the Rainbird, oversees all the world's weather. She is Iago's romantic counterpart # Fasir (Voiced by Ed Gilbert): Fasir is a seer who hides his cycloptic nature by wearing a bandage over his eye, appearing as a blind beggar. He is the brother of the giant Fashoom, and was once in love with Mirage. He helped Aladdin and his friends in a number of episodes, often thwarting Mirage's evil plans. # Samir the "Destroyer": Samir is a giant pink rhinoceros. His only appearance was in the episode "Never Say Nefir". He was once Nefir's slave, forced to destroy Sultan Pasta Al-Dente's city; Getzistan, while dancing, every night due to some magic dancing shoes until Aladdin and his friends (mostly Genie) helped destroy the shoes and he was later made a Getzistan citizen. # Captain al-Butros: Captain al-Butros is a minor character who appeared in the Aladdin epsiode "Plunder the Sea". He is known as the nautical hero who defeated the Seven Fleets of Jambalaya. He always smiles and speaks in third person. His ship is covered with little red flags to mark the number of victories he won during his adventures at sea. His name is a comical adaptation of a sea bird known as an "Albatross". # Squirt(voiced by Frank Welker): A small wallaby/rabbit/gorilla-like creature of unknown origin, he only appeared in the episode "Scare Necessities". He is often prey by multiple species of different kinds, including humans. He has the power to grant the wish of whoever scares him, allowing him to run away. In the episode he appears in, he made as a good friend to Iago, who set a mirror in front of him, scaring him, and granting his own wish, sending him to his homeland. Episode list: 1994-1996 86 episodes were produced(not in this order): # Air Feather Friends # Bad Mood Rising # To Cure a Thief # Do the Rat Thing # Never Say Nefir # Getting the Bugs Out # The Vapor Chase # Garden of Evil # Much Abu About Something # My Fair Aladdin # Some Enchanted Genie # Web of Fear # Mudder's Day # Plunder the Sea # Strike Up the Sand # I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like # Fowl Weather # Forget Me Lots # Scare Necessities # Sand Switch # Lost and Founded # Moonlight Madness # The Flawed Couple # Rain of Terror # Dune Quixote # The Day the Bird Stood Still # Of Ice and Men # Opposites Detract # Caught by the Tale # Elemental, My Dear Jasmine # Smolder and Wiser # The Game # Snowman is an Island # The Animal Kingdom # Power to the Parrot # The Sands of Fate # The Citadel # Poor Iago # The Secret of Dagger Rock # In the Heat of the Fright # The Seven Faces of Genie # The Wind Jackal of Mozenrath # A Clockwork Hero # Mission Imp Possible # Stinkerbelle # Shadow of a Doubt # Smells like trouble # The Way We War # Night of the Living Mud # Egg-stra Protection # Heads, You Lose # The Love Bug # The Sheep Taker # Armored and Dangerous # Shark Treatment # Black Sand # Love at First Sprite # Vocal Hero # The Lost City of the Sun # As the Netherworld Turns # Seems Like Old Crimes (part one) # Seems Like Old Crimes (part two) # From Hippsodeth, With Love # Destiny of Fire # The Return of Malcho # Raiders of the Lost Shark # Sneeze the Day # The Profit Motive # That Stinking Feeling # Beast or Famine # The Spice is Right # Hero with a Thousand Feathers # Witch Way Did She Go? # Sea No Evil # A Sultan Worth His Salt # Genie Hunt # The Lost Ones # Eye of the Beholder # The Hunted # Riders Redux # The Book of Khartoum # While the City Snoozes # Two to Tangle # The Ethereal # The Shadow Knows # The Great Rift After this series ended another direct to video movie Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released to officially end the Aladdin franchise of films and tv series. See also Hercules and the Arabian Night, a cross-over done after the Aladdin series had already ended. External links * Official Website for the movie * http://aladdin.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_Wiki Category:Disney Channel series Category:Aladdin Category:Television spin-offs Category:TV Series based off films Category:Article of the week